Love In Silence
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: A Silent unlike the others meets the love of his life, a weeping angel unlike all others named Gwen, they live a life of ease, not killing, and not influencing just living, until they're separated and Gwen forgets everything, when she sends him to the past to save his life, this is the story of the Silent, and how he copes with losing his love to the Doctor. ONE SHOT


**A/N okay so I've always wanted to know what would happen if a Weeping Angel and a Silent fell in love, and well this is the story of that love, and how the Silent loses it, I wrote this over a few days and am finally to a point where I'm willing to let you read it. so without further adieu Here is Love In Silence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

I pull myself up the last few rungs of the ladder, and look out over London, I think this place is called the Powell Estates, not that it matters, I'm not here for the name. "Who's you?" asks a small voice from the edge of the roof, I look over shocked, and see a little dark skinned boy no more then six or seven sitting there.

"I'm nobody kid" I tell him not worried about this kid telling anyone I'm up here, he won't remember.

"well yous gots to bes somebody." he says crossing his arms.

"well you don't need to be worrying about that." I say sternly, odd first time I had to scold a kid before.

"Well if you up 'ere it something I need worry 'bout. I lives here." the boy informs me

"Look I just want to be left alone, alright?" I say

The boy shrugs, "well I up 'ere mate, and I live 'ere"

I'm starting to get upset, I just wanted to be alone for this, "just get lost alright."

The boy shakes his head, "Nope" he said popping his P, "Not til yous tell me who you is and what yous want."

I sigh, it seems that things aren't going to be that easy. "alright fine I'll tell you, not like you'll remember."

"I am a Silent. But it's not like you'll remember that. My name is James, I know I look pretty ugly for a guy named James, but like I said it's not like you'll remember it, just like she won't. My weeping girl. I met her in London if you'll believe, I the ugly silence met a girl in London, she wasn't moving, but that didn't matter, because she was already the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she had granite skin, and no I'm not saying she was one of those sparkly princess fairies from that book, her skin was literally granite, Like quarried stone granite. I know what you are all thinking oh he's a Silent, let's kill him, which I guess is not your fault I blame Todd…you know the asshole on the moon landing? Oh wait right Silent…anyway I had nothing to do with that one, I was just a kid, but stories about Todd the asshole silent have been passed down, and will continue to be passed down. Now back to my weeping granite girl. Like I said when I first saw her I knew she was special, because while people walked by her she didn't even move, she just stood there hands over her face. At first I genuinely thought she was a statue, but when I walked by I looked back, and her hands weren't over her face, and she stared right at me, it was then I knew she was something special, Gwen was her name, she carved it into the ground on our first date. But wait I'm getting ahead of my self aren't I. I suppose I should tell you why I'm sharing this with a human that won't remember me when I'm gone, but I needed to share it with someone before well…before I die, and that's why I came here. You know to the top of this building, I can't live without my granite girl, and she doesn't even know I was ever there. So I guess that it's fate that you a human that most likely saw the moon landing when you were in school would stumble across me"

The young boy stares up at me like he has since I started this little speech, "I never saw no moon landing." he said in a little boy whisper, "and I no want hurt you. You just look a little strange is all." He sits cross legged on the top of the roof, looking cold.

"alright then." I continue sitting down on the ledge of the building, "it was about a year ago."

_I was walking down the street doing my best not to be seen, and if I was ducking into an alley or something so they would take their eyes off of me, I couldn't stand the look of terror and disgust that shown on their faces when they saw me, I yearned to be one of them, not this monster I was born as._

_Oh did I mention it was dark? Yeah it was late a night much like this a little colder, in mid spring._

_She was standing in the park in the center of the town, her hands covering her face carefully, I could tell by looking at her she hadn't moved in ages, for all I knew she never had, in fact I thought she was just one of the harmless statues that humans made, but then I glanced down the street, and looked back._

_When I did that her hands had moved and she was looking at me over her fingertips, which were chipped with age, but the most beautiful things I had ever seen.-_

"What made you like a statue?" the little boy asks, I sigh and look at him, "it's not that simple, she wasn't just stone."

The little boy nods.

_She had stone eyes so I can't say I got pulled in by them, but an angel could've killed me already, I wasn't really making an effort to stare at her, because I thought that life couldn't get worse for me, but when I looked away she didn't kill me, instead I look back, and her hand is resting on the path and she stares up at me, and carved into the path was one sentence, "Hello, I'm Gwen." This was when I knew she wasn't a normal angel, I sat cross-legged across from her, "hello I'm James." I replied, then I looked away, and when I turned back to her and she was smiling, another message in the path, "you don't seem like a normal Silent." she had written._

_If I could smile I would have then, but instead I just looked at her, "you don't seem like a normal Weeping Angel." I told her, glancing away so she could respond, I looked back and was shocked to see her right in my face, carved in the ground at our feet were the words, "is that a bad thing?" I shook my head leaning in, "I think that's the best thing." I told her then._

_We talked like that all night, until the sun came up, and people started to walk by, though I never left her line of sight, and that was the best day of my life, in fact it was the best days of my life, following my granite girl, making sure I didn't look at her to long so she could move. It was like that for almost a month.-_

_"Then what happened?" the boy asks, surprisingly not at all weirded out by the monster sitting here telling him a doomed story of love._

_"well it's simple really, and tragic, then he came along." I tell him launching once more into my story._

_There's legends about him, the man that fights for what's right, The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Healer, The Warrior, The Doctor._

_He didn't come in like most people say, he didn't arrive with fire in his eyes, and destruction in his wake. He came blundering in, all floppy hair, and bow ties, almost missing us, then one glance was all it took, his body froze, and the fire I hadn't seen was raging, my people had done him wrong sure, but hers, they took his family away from him, they left him raw and angry, they called out the Oncoming Storm on my Gwen, and for what? Another chance to get some potential energy, at least Gwen only takes the old from their death beds, it wasn't much, but it let her get by._

_Now me on the other hand he wasn't so angry when he saw me, probably because he figured that I would be taken care of by the humans, not knowing that I was very good at staying low profile. In that moment I knew what I had to do I was going to face the Doctor's wrath to protect my Gwen, so I stepped in front of her, and the Doctor's eyes widened, "A Silence protecting an angel? He said disbelievingly , that was the last thing I saw, the Doctor looking at me in disbelief as I protected the woman I loved, then I felt a touch on my back, and knew she was protecting me, at the cost of everything, then I woke up here-_

"why don't you go find her?" the boy asks me.

I shake my head, "it's not that simple, she displaced me in time, and then she would have forgotten me, like they all do. She sent me here and I don't know what to do." I bury my head in my hands.

I'm shocked when small hands pat my shoulder, and I hear the boy speak, "she sent you to live, and hey if that in't love I don know wha is." he tells me, "she save you life, you can't just throw it away. Tha woulds be an insults to hers." the boy says then he steps back

I look back at him, "thanks kid. What's your name anyway?" I ask.

The kid kicks some dust at his feet, "Mickey." he says, "Mickey Smith, an I know how it feels when somebody yous like don like you or don even know you there" he tells me turning his back and walking away whistling a tune.

I stare after the boy for a moment as he reaches the ladder and climbs down, never looking back my way, well why would he? It's not like he remembers I exist. After he's gone I think about what he said, what I was planning on doing would kill Gwen if she could remember, and if there was one thing I didn't want to do it was that.

I sigh and sit down and look out over London, and think of my Weeping Granite Girl.

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers Until next story allons-y**


End file.
